An Unusual Predicament
by Soul Raider 116
Summary: After a battle with a demon, Sango finds herself in an unusual predicament. Can Miroku help her through it?
1. The Cloud Demon

Chapter 1: The Demon cloud

"Foxfire!" Shippo launched his attack in an attempt to distract the demon they were fighting long enough for Sango to get in a decent attack with her hirakaitsu. The Demon managed to avoid the little fox's attack with ease, but the large boomerang took out one of his legs. The demon hissed in fury, turning to see the young demon slayer catching her returning weapon. As he looked at her, a strange look came into his eyes. If you could call those soulless black orbs eyes. The beast dissolved itself into a cloud of blood red fumes.

"Sango!" Kagome cried in surprise as her young friend was engulfed in the fumes. The poisonous looking cloud surrounded the slayer, and her friends could no longer see her.

"Feh, I'll take care of this." Inu Yasha smirked as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga, aiming towards the shifting mass of red, "That things just one big lump of demonic aura!"

"No!" Miroku shouted, his eyes steady on the cloud, "You're sword would have little, if any effect at this point…besides, you might hit Sango."

With a growl the hanyou lowered his blade, "Ok then, what do we do? Who knows what's going on in there!"

"I don't like the situation anymore than you do, believe me. But we can't risk hurting Sango." The monk said, staring intently at the cloud of red, wondering what on earth was taking place within its confines.

Kagome let out a sad sigh, watching Miroku. Sango was a dear friend to all of them, but to him, she meant more than any of the others could imagine. Even if he refused to admit it. Kagome knew that the uncertain fate of Sango must be tearing him apart, and her suspicions were confirmed as she watched him fingering the rosary that bound his windtunnel,

PdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPd

Meanwhile, hidden in the cover of the cloud, Sango could hear no sounds of the world around her. Her ears were stopped up with the thick red fog. Every part of her was filling with the gas, she wanted to gag when she breathed, it filled her and surrounded her. And all she could hear was the voice that surrounded her, a deep echoing voice, _Sango, they call you…I have heard of you, Sango the Demon Slayer, Sango the Beautiful. I haven't long left, but for the time I have, your radiance in mine._

The young slayer wasn't at all sure what he meant by her radiance being his, but she didn't like it. The fumes continued to swirl around her, seeping into every part of her, the sensation sending chills down her spine. She didn't know exactly what was happening, but she knew she didn't like it. She wanted to cry, but it was as though every part of her was locked into a trance. Her arms were crossed over her head as though bound, her ankles held fast together. She hovered far over the heads of her companions. Her eyes locked shut as she breathed deep the gaseous creature. She had no concept of time, or space, all she knew was the feeling of the crimson cloud, swirling about her, gently caressing her.

PdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPd

It seemed like Ages that the group stared up at the hovering remnants of the demon, pondering the fate of their friend, before ever so slowly the cloud lifted from her, leaving her body to float in mid air a moment, looking as though it was bound by invisible ropes.

Then she fell, and in a flash the monk was beneath her, arms outstretched to catch her, with a shout of her name. She landed in his arms, and he held her close as he unleashed his void on the beast that still hovered above them, pulling it into nothingness.

"Sango!" He cried in concern, shaking her limp form gently, "Sango!" He silently begged for her to be alright, for she was making no effort at responding.

"Is she going to be okay!" Shippo wailed, running over to his friends. Kagome walked over, kneeling beside the monk and the unresponsive figure of the slayer in his arms.

The miko from the future place a hand carefully over the slayer chest, feeling the steady droning of a pulse, though it was slow and faint. "I think she'll be okay, we should get her to the village though."

Miroku nodded and stood, still holding the limp form in his arms, and began to walk towards the village that had asked them to slay the demon in exchange for shelter. Kagome strode along behind him; her bike in tow, Shippo perched in the basket on the little pink bicycle. Inu Yasha traveled behind Kagome, not dare voicing his concern for their unconscious friend for fear of appearing weak.

When they reached the village the village head came quickly to meet them. He was less than distraught at Sango's predicament, chalking it up to a career risk. Inu Yasha looked down his nose at the man, "What do you know anyway? I don't see you going out to fight your own demons!"

The village head cast a wary eye at the hanyou, not daring to challenge him out of fear of the consequences.

"We slew your damn demon! Now you owe us a place to sleep!" Inu Yasha gestured to the limp form in Miroku's arms, "She needs rest."

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome scolded her companion, "He'll give us someplace to rest! No need to threaten the man!"

Inu Yasha simply huffed, twitching his ears as he turned away. Following after the group as the village head lead them to an empty hut, "You can stay here." The man said, gesturing to the door, "If your friend requires medical help, a healer can be found I'm sure."

"It's ok, thank you very much." Kagome said with a smile, "I'm sure I can take care of it."

"Very well. If you require anything, don't hesitate to ask." The man said as he bowed and turned, walking away.

The friends entered the building, and Miroku laid Sango on one of the reed mats located on one side of the one room hut.

So the group settled in for the night, though none of them slept well knowing that Sango was still unwell. Miroku, in truth, did not sleep at all, but spent the night watching over the unconscious girl.

_All right, my first real attempt at a serious Inu Yasha fic. Please R&R. It would be appreciated. And I want this tale to be a surprise, so no spoilers will be given, muwahahaha!_


	2. Awakening

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha…please, If you think I'm clever enough to come up with a show/book like that…you're nuts!_

_A/N: I received a comment regarding the lack of narration on the rest of the groups' perspective during Sango's time in the cloud. This is because my story is a Sango centered fic, so you're going to be getting mostly Sango's views on things. Also, there may be large gaps in time between chapters. Whatever happens during those blank times, isn't important, so don't complain. If you really want to fill in the gaps, do it yourself._

Chapter 2: Awakening

There was a soft moan from the corner of the hut where Sango's form still lay, and she stirred slightly. Her head was throbbing, feeling as though she had been hit by her own hirakaitsu. As demon slayer regained consciousness she was aware of three things immediately. A pain through out her body, the soft purring of Kirara at her ear, and a hand, gently grasping hers. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw Miroku hovering over her, his eyes bearing dark bags that were a tell tale sign that he hadn't slept in a while.

"Ah, good! You're awake!" The monk's voice was filled with relief as he smiled at her, "You had us worried. Kagome and Inu Yasha went to ask the Village Head if we could stay another night…the villagers were beginning to get impatient with us staying…you've been unconscious for three days."

"Three days?" The question was so garbled that it was barely understandable.

"Yes. After we fought that demon…he took you into some sort of cloud. You lost consciousness."

Sango made a small nod, but winced because she was still in pain. She remembered the demon, and his disturbing words. She shuddered as his words replayed in her head. _Sango, they call you…I have heard of you, Sango the Demon Slayer, Sango the Beautiful. I haven't long left, but for the time I have, your radiance in mine._

She was certain she had been poisoned, and amazed she had survived. She looked through half lidded eyes at her friend, "You…look awful, Miroku."

The monk smiled at her, "Yes well, lack of sleep can make one's appearance seem unkempt." His dark hair was half out of its usual ponytail, he hadn't bothered to take much time for his own hygiene, and he was too concerned to leave her side. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, reaching up and releasing the ponytail all together, so his hair fell loose about his neck.

Sango had never seen him with his hair down before, she realized, and even in her state of illness she had to admit, he looked quite beautiful with his hair tickling around his neck. A faint blush crept over her cheeks, though in her weak state she was already flushed, "You mean…you've been watching over me this whole time?"

Miroku simply nodded his reply, sending waves through the now loose locks of his hair. He ran a hand along the side of his face, and yawned again, betraying his exhaustion.

"You should get some sleep." Sango murmured, yawning herself, her half closed chocolate eyes meeting his violet hued ones, "You'll make yourself sick." He smiled at her and brushed a stray strand of her dark hair from her face, causing her to blush brighter, "M-Miroku…"

Suddenly a voice interrupted their tender moment, "Hey Monk! You're not groping her while she's helpless, are you?"

Inu Yasha stood in the doorway, a very cross looking Kagome standing behind him. She of course had taken one look at Sango and Miroku and known they were having a moment, "Inu Yasha!" She hissed, narrowing her eyes some.

"What?" He retorted, totally clueless as to what was going on, "I wouldn't put it past him."

Miroku stood quickly, walking towards the door, "I should probably get myself cleaned up some. Now that we know Sango is alright…"

"Yeah, go get a bath or something." Inu Yasha muttered, covering his nose with his sleeve, "You reek."

"Inu Yasha!" Kagome scolded, balling her fist in frustration with the Hanyou.

Inu Yasha growled at her, "Well he does! I mean, we've all found time to bathe! I don't see why he couldn't!"

"Sit boy!" Kagome hissed through gritted teeth.

"Gah!" Inu Yasha fell face first to the ground, "DAMMIT WOMAN!"

Miroku took the opportunity to slip out of the hut. He walked along, thoroughly relieved that Sango had at last woken up. Though he was still ill at ease, feeling there was more to the situation than met the eye. Something had happened in that cloud. He had no clue what, but he knew it wasn't good.

PdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPd

Sango managed to prop herself into a sitting position as she was handed a bowl of rice by Kagome. The miko from the future smiled at her friend, "Eat, Sango. You haven't eaten in three days!"

The demon slayer returned the smile and hungrily started in on the rice. It was quite god, and her chopsticks shoveled the food quickly into her mouth, though she still managed to maintain her manners in the process, "Thank you Kagome…it's delicious."

"You know…" Kagome said as she sat at her friend's side, "Miroku never left your side once, the entire time you were out."

"I know." She replied with a small smile.

"He really does care about you." The priestess insisted.

"I know…he doesn't hesitate to show his feelings about me….or any other girl for that matter!" Sango gave an irritated stab at the rice with her chopstick.

"He's getting better. He hasn't hit on another girl the whole time we've been here!" Kagome exclaimed, trying, as usual, to encourage the blooming relationship.

The slayer nodded slowly, sighing deeply, "That is true…" She said softly.

PdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPd

Miroku let out a sigh as he sank into the steaming waters of the hot spring near the village. His mind drifted back to when Sango had first awakened. She had seemed very distressed by something…something that seemed more upsetting than just being the victim of a demon attack. But, perhaps that had only been his imagination.

He had been so worried about her during the past three days as he sat at her side, clasping her hand, praying for her safety. His beautiful Sango could never be allowed to leave him…yes…his Sango. For he truly loved her, unlike he had ever loved another woman. To him, she was someone very special. Not just another pretty face. Not just another bimbo to pose his question too. This is why he hadn't been able to ask her his all important question. He cared too deeply for her to just ask. Besides, she deserved better than him. A letch like him could never truly make her happy.

He sighed again, closing his eyes and leaning back. Perhaps, one day, when they had defeated Naraku and the windtunnel had disappeared, and it seemed less like an obligation, he would ask her not only to bear his children, but to be his bride. He smiled at the thought of Sango being his wife. Yes, maybe someday.

PdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPdPd

Sango finished her rice, and sighed, feeling slightly better. She closed her eyes, listening to Kagome, who was telling her about what had been going on while she was in the cloud.

"Miroku was very worried. He was ready to use his windtunnel the whole time…You could just see in his eyes that he was scared he'd lose you! It was scary! It really was! No one knew what you were going through!" Kagome said, "And then when the demon let you go, it was Miroku that caught you, and destroyed it. He carried you all the way to the village."

"He did? All the way back?" Sango asked, a little dumbstruck by this level of caring.

"Mmhmm." Kagome grinned and nodded.

"I see…" Sango had a sweet smile on her face, "I'll have to remember to thank him…"

_Another Chapter Finished. I think I dun good, though Kagome may be a little OOC…_


	3. Misunderstanding

**Author's Note:** Okay, I know it's been a long, long while. All the same general statements apply…I don't own Inu Yasha; the characters may be a little OOC…etc, etc.

* * *

Chapter 3: Misunderstanding

Another day had passed, and Sango's strength was slowly returning to her. The events that had occurred during the battle with the demon were still hazy, everything save for that creature's haunting words. "My radiance…is his. What does that even mean?"

She sighed softly as she spoke to herself, making her way slowly to the door of the currently abandoned hut, using the wall to support her weight as she stumbled slightly, sending her long brown ponytail into her face. Behind her trailed a small cat-demon, who meowed in concern as she faltered. The slayer's weary eyes shifted upward, focusing on the man on the street outside. A monk with his dark hair in a short ponytail…a monk who had saved her life…a monk who- was flirting with two other girls! Her eyes narrowed at this site as she thought about how she had just been considering thanking him the previous day! How could she have even begun to think she meant anything to him!

"Miroku…" She grumbled just loud enough that he caught her dangerous tone and turned to see her leaning on the doorway. To think that he had spent three days at her side waiting for her to regain consciousness! Now that she was safe, it seemed that he had begun making up for lost time in his lecherous habits!

"Sango!" He sputtered as he saw the angered expression on her face, "It's not what you think, I swear!"

"Of course not." She muttered sarcastically as she sank into a sitting position, Kirara resting settling to her haunches at the woman's side. The two girls outside had dispersed and Miroku walked towards her, "It's never what I think, is it. Not that I care, you letch." She clenched her fists on her lap to try and control her temper, she was so tempted to slap him, "At any rate, I suppose I ought to thank you for helping me during that last battle, monk."

The monk sighed in exasperation. This time, he actually HADN'T been flirting with the women…

* * *

The group had dispersed from the small hut they'd been occupying the last four days, each with a task they wished to complete. Sango's condition had improved now to the point that they weren't s worried about leaving her alone. InuYasha, it seemed, had been desiring some time to himself and had found a tall tree with a pleasant view to perch himself in. Kagome and Shippo had taken some of the little money the troupe had left and traveled into the market looking for supplies.

Miroku had been the last to leave the small hut, his violet hued gaze lingering on the sleeping figure of Sango. A small smile spread over his features as he took in her appearance. Most of the colour had returned to her features, and she seemed far less frail than she had the previous day. The fear of losing her had made the monk once more stop to appreciate just what he had. Perhaps he should stop his lecherous ways…and tell her how he felt. Well…that might be asking a bit much, but at the very least he could get her a small token of friendship. A flower perhaps. He'd seen a stall selling blossoms in the market.

So the monk set out, his mind made up to purchase a flower just as lovely as Sango was. However, he hadn't made it more than a few steps out of the small hut when two girls, probably around age eighteen, had come running up to him, their cheeks flushed. One was clad in a soft blue kimono, her ebony lock curling gently about her face, her companions robe was crimson, and dark hair danced in long tousled waves along her back.

"Mr. Monk," The first of the girl's put a hand to her warming cheek as she addressed him, "U-um…word has gotten to our village of…well…"

At this the second girl burst far more eagerly into the conversation, "We'll do it! We'll gladly bare your children! Strong health boys too!"

Miroku blinked wide eyed at, for the first time, having the request posed to him! He took a step back as he pondered what to say, not really having time for his old lecherous habits. A small smile played on his lips as he at last gave his response, resting his staff against the crook of his elbow he took the hand of each girl in one of his own, "Lady's I'm very flattered that you would be willing to do this. However at the moment I have something rather important I must get done."

The two girl's faces fell into disappointed frowns, then, in mere seconds shifted into wide eyed gazes over Miroku's shoulder. Something in their eyes told the monk he was about to get in serious trouble. And his fears were confirmed when he heard a low and angry voice from behind, "Miroku…"

* * *

"And that's what happened," Miroku finished his explanation, leaving out only the detail about what his true destination had been. Somehow he felt that adding it might make his story seem more like an excuse, and less like the truth, "I swear to you!"

"The girl approached you?" Sango quirked an incredulous brow, still sitting against the wall just outside the hut, "And you turned them down?"

"Yes!" Miroku nodded enthusiastically, hoping she would believe him.

"Somehow, monk, I find that hard to believe." Closing her eyes the slayer turned away from her companion, still wounded by this perceived act of betrayal. After having spent three nights watching over her, how could he have then posed his ridiculous question to the local girls! It was infuriating!

Using the wall to brace herself, Sango prepared to climb to her feet. Miroku reached out to help her, taking hold of the weakened girl's elbow, but Sango pulled away, which only caused her to lose her balance and begin to fall. Of course, Miroku was right there to catch her, and help her steady herself.

"Please," He spoke in his most sincere tone, not releasing his grasp even after Sango had regained her balance, "I'm telling you the truth."

Something in his tone tugged at the girl's heart. She desperately wanted to believe he hadn't, once more, gone chasing after other women; but given his track record, it took a leap of faith. Still, "Alright…I'll over look it this time."

It wasn't the same as saying she believed him, but the monk was at least getting another chance. He smiled gratefully at his comrade, "Come, Sango. Let's go back inside; you probably shouldn't be walking about yet."

Sango gave a slight nod, and with that the two turned to head back into the small hut the group had been sharing for the last four days. Just as they made it through the doorway, however, Sango double over, clutching her stomach in pain and emitting a sharp gasp.

"Sango!" Miroku's concern was renewed as he quickly helped the clearly pained girl to the reed mat shed been using as a bed. He turned to the feline who had been following them, "Kirara, you'd better go and find Kagome!"

**

* * *

Author's Note:** I hope the next chapter will be longer, because I'm trying out a new writing method…I actually had this one typed and just needed to post it. But then my father blocked and I had no other access to a computer, so I couldn't post. Bah. Anyhow, here it is, hope you like it. And I have a new webpage…the link's in my profile…just click "Homepage". ; 


	4. An Author's Note!

This page is just an author's note. I know I haven't updated in quite awhile, but I'm going to start updating one of three stories again soon! I'm in the mood to work on one of my old forgotten fics.

The choices are:

**The Girl** (Animorphs)

**Chibi Tales** (InuYasha)

**An Unusual Predicament** (InuYasha)

I posted a poll n my profile where you can feel free to vote for your choice! This same update has been posted to all three fics so that people still following them can know what's going on and cast their vote. I will probably leave the poll open till the end of the month.

As explained in the poll, I only want to continue one story right now, because otherwise I would get overwhelmed with the work! Please be understanding of this.


End file.
